


燙 中

by february22015



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), The Covenant (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>天使惡魔設定好像沒有怎麼表現出來，但我心中對天使和惡魔的定義是有點微妙XD，<br/>首先二人都沒有翅膀和光環XD，外表跟普通人差不多。<br/>雙方都有超能力，但比起保護人類，天使比較像是負責控制世界的穩定（所以Johnny的行為一點都不小天使⋯⋯）<br/>惡魔則吸食人類靈魂作能量來源並主張縱慾。<br/>其實也可以說只是立場不同，沒有一定善惡意義在裡面（大概）。</p>
            </blockquote>





	燙 中

**Author's Note:**

> -天使！Johnny Storm/惡魔！Chase Collins  
> -Fantastic four及The Covenant拉郎  
> -情人節（過期）套餐  
> -算是BDSM？  
> －異物插入  
> -黑化Johnny

中

 

「啊⋯啊啊！」一陣暖流傳進體內，汗濕的小腹也被自己的體液沾污，臉紅耳赤的Chase抱着枕頭大口呼吸，迷離的雙眼的看着身後的男人從自己體內退出，大灘精液滴落至床單上。

「呼，你太棒了，甜心。」男人邊笑着邊把開闔不停的穴口用手指堵住，Chase不禁發出嗚咽的聲音。

已經是第三次了，男人仍未有一絲疲累的神情。而Chase，別說要把這個男人吸乾，他現在只能軟着雙腿被對方按在床上操。看來他第一次狩獵就失敗了。

「別這讓瞪着我，我可是在拯救你呢，你真該檢討一下你的眼光，要是你跟剛才那大叔，我猜還沒滿足到你他就趕着去升天了。」他冷笑一聲，看了看倒在地上昏迷不醒的男人。

幾小時之前，Chase從宿舍溜出來在酒吧找目標，才剛成功跟其中一個醉漢走進房間，這個不明來歷的男人就破門而入，把他的目標打昏，然後若無其事的把Chase拋上床。

「第一次要好好找對象啊，即使是惡魔。」男人刻意在最後二字中加重語氣，寒意瞬間穿透Chase的全身，他睜大雙眼看着對方的充滿惡意的笑臉。

這傢伙究竟是甚麼人？

提出疑問的下一秒，男人把手指抽出，重新抓着他的腰。

「不要！放、放開我！！」他用力掙扎，但對方一個欠身就把他壓回床上，健壯的胸膛貼在他背上在他耳邊吹氣。

「噓噓噓⋯不要亂動⋯爹地媽咪沒教你嗎？這個時候要說的是謝謝⋯⋯」說着男人在他臉頰留下一個吻。

「操你、啊！⋯⋯啊⋯」後穴再次被填滿，Chase只能緊抱着身下的枕頭顫抖。

「看來還要慢慢教育呢，不過道謝對你來說太難，一步一步來，先由我的名字開始吧。」男人不懷好意的笑着開始擺動腰身，把Chase撞得一句咒罵的話也說不出來。

「來，用你甜美的聲音叫一聲『Johnny』。」

－－

Chase靠在牆上神情呆滯的看着台上佈滿裂痕的神像，昏暗的環境中就只有它被蠟燭的火光圈着，而Chase現在就跟它一樣，雙手舉高重疊，手心上釘着特製的釘子，牢牢的釘在木柱上，鮮血從傷口汩汩流出，順延到手臂上，但雙手除了痛楚和麻痺就甚麼都感受不到。加上這一個，Johnny在他身上留下不十個的封印，他已經再沒有法力脫險，而早在Johnny把他一個人拋在這棄置的教堂中時，他就已經回復本來的身體。

窗外的一道火光擦過夜空一閃即逝，Chase轉過頭Johnny的聲音已經從門外響起。

「我回來了，寶貝。抱歉，我得跟Sue說一聲，免得我回去又要被她念一整天⋯⋯噢，看看你，你現在可愛多了。」Johnny靠近他，手指用力捏着他的臉頰，痛得他皺起眉。

「我還以為你比較喜歡像你姐姐那樣好身材的。」回想Johnny剛才那雙不安份的手，他露出不屑的笑容並羞辱對方的親人。

「所以那身『打扮』是為了取悅我的嗎？真令我感動。」Johnny毫不在意，甚至裝出驚喜的模樣，雙手卻開始隔着衣服揉着他的胸膛和乳尖，打趣的看着他的反應。

Johnny在他體內留下火焰般的印記限制了他的能力，更讓他在本能上渴望着Johnny，身軀不能自控地微微弓起。

「也許那一天我們可以試試看，但我們現在得先做正事。」說着Johnny輕易的撕破了他身上的衣物，直至只剩下不能蔽體的布碎，再把他雙腿分開，將臀上的嫩肉推開。

「濕得真誇張，餓了很久吧？這裡。」手指在濕潤的穴口來回磨蹭，Chase不自覺地往後縮了一下，但馬上就被抓住，粗暴的動作扯動了手心的傷口，眼⻆擠出了幾道淚水。

「你跟上次的『訪客』說的話一模一樣啊⋯⋯嗯！」䀲氣的說話換來的是臀上一記灼熱的巴掌。

「繼續說啊，他最後被你榨乾了沒？」Johnny掛着毫無笑意的笑臉，明知是氣話卻全盤接受了，但也可能是純粹懲罰嘗試刺激他的Chase。

「他們。我讓他們一起來，做了三次，說不定你還嗅到他們的氣味。」他刻意挑釁對方。

「可憐的傢伙們，你一定很滿足對吧？」捏在他大腿上的手越收越緊，明天大概會留下一塊相當明顯的瘀青。

「只要不是跟你做我都很滿足。」這跟自殺沒倆樣，也許更糟，但他就是不願取悅Johnny。

早在第一次相遇那天，對方發現他真正身分的那一刻，他就應該被燒成灰燼，但對方竟然想把他圈養起來馴服。他曾經以為Johnny很快就會厭倦，然後找下一件玩具，但在這幾年來多次的你追我趕之中，他知道他低估了對方對自己的執著。

一陣沈默之後，Johnny收起臉上的假笑，湊上他的耳朵。

「我就知道我一直以來對你太溫柔了，所以才會讓你一次又一次的離開我。但Chase，我已經再沒有耐心去等了，你最好作好心理準備，只要有效，不管打斷你雙腿還是給你一個漂亮的頸圈，我都會去做。」逼近自己的藍眼如刀鋒般銳利，Chase頓時說不出話來。

Johnny解開皮帶，把完全勃起的性器對上緊閉的穴口。

「會好痛的，哭大聲一點。」

沒有任何事前準備，Johnny硬生生的把自己一口氣插到最深處。

甬道猶如被一把燒紅了的利刃貫穿，撕裂的痛楚令Chase倒抽了口氣。

好燙。

「啊⋯⋯啊⋯」他張開蒼白的嘴唇，不斷小口小口的吸氣，彷彿稍微只是呼吸都會令疼痛加劇。  
他聽見埋在他肩上的Johnny在他耳邊低喘着，對方想必也好痛，但沒有給雙方時間去習慣，Johnny抓着他的腰開始上下律動。他下意識想用手推開Johnny，但那只令手上的傷口更嚴重。

「你把我夾得真緊⋯⋯」Johnny笑着單手把Chase雙臂抓住定在牆上，以防他再亂動，另一隻手則開始套弄着沒精打彩的性器，被Johnny觸摸過的皮膚好像都被燒傷般灼痛。

「停、下來⋯」他跟Johnny做過不知道多少次了，對方可能會刻意弄痛他，但從未試過這麼難受。

「不行。」斬釘截鐵的回答令Chase紅了眼眶，以往幾滴淚水就能讓對方心軟，現在已經用不上。

Johnny開始吸吮他的脖子，用牙咬出一個個血痕，傳來一陣刺痛的感覺。

「感覺如何？親愛的。」

「糟透了⋯嗯⋯」他扯出一絲蒼白的微笑，但馬上又因對方下身刻意加重的動作而皺起眉。

灼熱的手撫摸着他突出的脊骨和腰間，又麻又癢的感覺令他反射性的顫動着身軀。痛楚在他續漸適應之後稍微平息，腿間黏稠的觸感和水聲，種種的刺激再加上身上未完全消退的咒印，催化出另一種奇妙的快感，他不由得閉起雙眼逃避這一切。

他本是生來墮落於歡愉的生物，但唯獨Johnny給予的他卻一直否認。

「Chase，張開眼看着。」低沈的聲線和温熱的氣息傳入耳中，Chase不受控的打起顫來。Johnny笑着在他漂亮的耳垂上咬了一口。

失血和痛楚令他頭昏腦漲，他順從的張開眼睛看着下身，滾燙粗大的柱身不斷在自己體內抽出、插入，體液和鮮血聯繫着他們的器官，畫面刺激得他紅起臉來。

「你這裡真厲害。」感覺到Chase緊緊吸吮着自己，Johnny笑着把兩根手指擠進去，引來更加急促的喘息。

「甜得像個天堂，難怪這麼多人都被你吃得一乾二淨。但即使知道後果，誰都會心甘情願的插進去吧？」他用力挺腰，往Chase的緊致的深處頂，紅潤的唇間馬上漏出幾聲呻吟，就在這個時候，Johnny把手指抽了出去。

「來，張開嘴巴嘗嘗，我們做出來的味道。」沾着體液的手指揉着柔軟的唇瓣，Chase刻意咬緊嘴唇。

「Chase？」那該死的咒印見效了，Johnny叫喚他名字的聲音就好像咒語般控制着他的一舉一動，他不喜歡這樣，但他現在就像一個聽話的孩子般張開了嘴巴，任由對方的手指侵入口腔，留下腥羶的味道。

「吸乾淨一點⋯對。」他含住那2根手指，口交般前後擺着頭，閉上眼仔細的用舌頭把上面黏稠的液體舔得乾乾淨淨，直至對方把手指抽出，換上自己的嘴唇。舌頭在毫無阻隔下探進Chase的口腔，纏着他的舌頭並不時用嘴唇吸吮，傳出淫褻的水聲。

柔軟的身體已經拒絕不了Johnny給他帶來的刺激，就連痛楚也彷彿是快樂。他喜歡這樣，喜歡這種粗暴的對待，全身上下都快要被燒毀的感覺，只要是Johnny給他的，無論是甚麼都想要。

然而就在他迷迷糊糊的搖着腰身往Johnny下身送時，對方停下了動作，湊在他耳邊呼了口氣。

「做得很好，我可愛的小奴隸。」炙熱的性器退出體內。

他馬上清醒過來。

我剛才在想甚麼？他質問自己那可怕的想法。

「現在，會有點痛的，忍一下。」Johnny溫柔的說着，徒手把那兩根釘從Chase手中拔出來的動作卻十分粗暴。

毫無心理準備之下Chase發出一聲慘叫，痛楚令他雙腿幾乎站不穩，被Johnny及時接住橫抱起來。他抬頭看着那雙藍眼，全身的酸痛好像因對方的懷抱平伏。Johnny看着Chase呆滯的眼神不禁從鼻子哼出笑聲，似是無奈也似是嘲諷。

Chase被Johnny放到神像下的祭台上，血淋淋的雙手被握住，然後在上面分別的留下兩個輕吻，手心上的傷口開始慢慢癒合。他帶點驚訝的看着對方，但馬上就被翻過身去，整個人趴在台上。

「不、」才剛開口反抗，腰身就被對方用手壓下去，雙臀往上翹，紅腫的穴口在Johnny眼前表露無遺。

「不要亂動，Chase，除非你想手上再開兩個洞。」他馬上停下所有動作，顫着雙腿任Johnny擺佈。

「告訴我，你想我插進來嗎？」Johnny站在他背後，手在優美的背部線條上迷戀的撫摸着，順着脊骨滑至臀縫，然後故意用濕潤的頂端，微微把後穴撐開，在穴口不繼磨蹭。

「啊⋯不要⋯⋯」他抓緊拳頭強忍快感和擺腰的衝動。要他成為Johnny的隨手可棄玩具，他寧可被這天使燒成灰燼。

背上一陣灼痛的感覺打亂了他的思緒，他轉頭一看，Johnny把一旁的長蠟燭拿在手中倒轉，把熱熔的蠟都滴在他背上。

看着隨時滴落的蠟，他慌張的扭着身逃避，但馬上又被拉回去，幾滴滾燙的紅色液體再掉到嫩滑的背上，痛得身體一顫一顫。

「再問你一遍。你想要我嗎？」Johnny語氣開始變得不悦。。

「不！」他幾乎是哭着回答，頭埋在雙臂上，逃避這一切。

再多忍耐一下，那個咒印就會消失。

「那好。」沈默過後，Johnny回復輕挑的聲線。當Chase還試圖猜測對方的下一步時，硬物撐開了他的穴口，貫穿了他的甬道。

「嗯⋯啊！」他難以置信的往後看，淚水擠出通紅的眼眶。

「比我的幼了點，但總好過沒有不是嗎？」Chase眼睜睜的看著對方把蠟燭插得更深入。

－－

**Author's Note:**

> 感覺我的重口表現得越來越明顯


End file.
